War (Incarnations of Immortality)
Summary War, also known as Mym in his current iteration, is one of the Seven Incarnations of Immortality; deities that are responsible for the various phenomena that keep the world running. War is a title assumed by a mortal of great combat prowess, selected by the red sword after there is a period of complete global peace. Mym, an Indian war-lord and prince, was selected by the sword the become the new incarnation of war. However, the ploys of Satan would have him deciding between his desire for the princess he was forced into marriage with, or the concubine sent to seduce him. He would unravel Satan's ploy to have the Incarnation out of the way for his plans, and eventually escalate conflict towards judgement day in order to end the Incarnation of Evil's schemes. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: War, Mars, Ares, Mym (Current iteration), and many others Origin: Incarnations of Immortality Gender: Varies on the iteration of War, Male as Mym Age: Technically as old as Creation, 30s-40s as Mym Classification: Incarnation of War Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 8. All Incarnations are exempt from the traditional cycle of life and death for as long as they hold their office and can't be damaged in the physical sense with exception. War can only leave his office when there is global peace, after which his sword selects a new incarnation of War), Can travel across dimensions, Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Can drastically increase or decrease the amount of conflicts around the world, from making average people act with pure hostility to near-pacifism), Limited Precognition (His Doomsday Clock informs him of how close Judgement Day is), Time Stop and Durability Negation with his sword, By commanding his horsemen, he can spread Famine and Pestilence, Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), Fate Manipulation (Fate claimed that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Time Manipulation (Is "held in abeyance" of time, and isn't affected by temporal abilities unless Time wills it), Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly), and Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by his own powers) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Capable of bringing about Judgement Day through exponentially escalating conflict, which would likely result in the destruction of the mortal universe, and possibly Heaven and Hell. Comparable to other Incarnations such as Nature, who can erase the Universe, Hell, Heaven, and Purgatory), his sword ignores conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to Parry, who could react to a crossbow fired at him from a relatively close distance) and at least High Hypersonic travel speed on his horse (Should be comparable to Death's steed, Mortis) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Low Multiverse level (Can't be harmed directly by the likes of Satan, who is comparable to God and superior to Nature), Immortality makes him hard to kill Stamina: Endless as long as there is global conflict (Doesn't need to eat, sleep, or rest) Range: Extended Melee Range with his sword, Planetary through increasing conflict, Universal when bringing about Judgement Day Standard Equipment: His Sword, Horse, and Doomsday Clock Intelligence: Varies on the iteration, Above Average as Mym (A skilled tactition and leader, although inexperienced in holding the office of War) Weaknesses: Only holds the office of war until there is a global peace, which would include interpersonal fights and squabbles Notable Attacks/Techniques: War's Accouterments: *'The Red Sword':Much like Chronos, War has one major artifact, the Red Sword of his office. It allows him to travel, freeze local time, and represents his office much like Time's Hourglass, in that it cannot be lost or put aside. Like Death's Scythe, it is a magical weapon capable of cutting through any substance. Its true power, however, is to amplify conflict, and make people naturally inclined to follow War, facilitating his ability to stir up battle wherever he so chooses. *'The Four Horsemen':War is one of the few incarnations with a retinue. He is accompanied by four horsemen (in addition to having his own horse, Werre): Conquest, Slaughter, Famine, and Pestilence. They are minor Incarnations, not nearly as powerful as the seven major players. It is not made clear whether they are also mortals serving an office or something else entirely. They are usually supplied with some general idea of what is going to happen and whether it is important, but it is nearly always incomplete – most of the work remains up to War himself. *'The Doomsday Clock':The Doomsday Clock is a massive clock that can be controlled only by war, counting down the time until midnight – a figurative representation of the Apocalypse. The higher the world's tensions, the closer it will show. War has the power, however, to intensify these tensions and force the Apocalypse, the final battle that will wipe out humanity. However, this power is mostly contained in the Red Sword, with the Doomsday Clock only representative of the current situation, rather than actually causing it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Princes Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Disease Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Tier 2